Kelli Peyton: The Runaways
by kevjumbaphan
Summary: Kelli Peyton is a regular girl...or so she thought. Read this story to find a bunch of adventure and ...well just read it. Also I was INSPIRED by the story k? So please no reviews about not writing about Max! but please review. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1Note

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST BEFORE THE STORY!**

**Kelli is a regular girl...Or so she thought. On her first day of high school she meets a guy, Brendon and a cheerleader, Brooke. Then she finds out that she had telekenisis. Then she finds out that government officials are recruiting people that have different bizarre, supernatural talents. But when Brendon and Kelli find out that they don't want to help them but use them as weapons they go on the run with another daring soul, Alex. They go back to Brooke, who they find out is an undercover CIA agent working to stop the madness. So what's in store? Danger, danger, danger. But what will happen? Will they come out of the storm alive? Or will they need to lose a friend?  
**

* * *

Chapter One:

It started as a regular school day…Well actually the first school day of my greatly hated freshman year. Yeah, yeah I know what you're all thinking, "Oh. You got it bad. I hope you make it through this year," Well let me tell you. You have no idea what you're talking about. What I've been through is like saying freshman year was a walk in the park, which you well know is an understatement…well unless you became a cheerleader, jock, or student body president then it's an accurate result.

But you have no idea what I've been through because this barely happens to anybody. So instead of you thinking of the worst-case scenarios I'm going to go tell you what happened and stay tight.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day's The Worst

**Author's Note: Sorry for the crazy lines...Anyway this is the second chapter. Hope you like it and PLZ review! Also check out my other story! Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter Two:

So like I said it started out as a regular first freshman school day. Gross. So I got up at my alarm clock, tied my hair back and went to my bathroom. I went to go take a shower, brush my teeth, and wash my face. After I went back to my room and took at least an hour picking my clothes. Then I took out my backpack and checked if I had everything. _Okay so do I have anything? Let's see my makeup bag? Check. Pen case? Check. Books and stuff? Check. Okay looks like I've got everything._ I picked up my bag just as the bus came by I ran down the stairs took and apple and said, "Bye mom. Bye dad. I'm going to school," my sister came out of the bathroom and said, "Hey what about me?"

"Yeah, yeah okay bye to you to. Good luck in the seventh grade," she rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever forget what I said,"

"Too late," I yelled while opening the door. I ran into the bus showed my ID and sat down at my usual seat. Except my usual seat was taken by the most obnoxious guy I've known since the fourth grade. Sean Mason…ew. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the seat, "Um…sorry to break it to you Sean but I sit there every day," he chuckled his little nerd chuckle, "Oh Kelli, Kelli, Kelli. This is high school a new slate. I can be whoever I want to be and sit wherever I want to sit. I plan to have the best reputation in high school," I laughed, "You know what? I'm going to let you have my seat I'm just going to sit in the back where all the popular kids sit and talk don't worry I'll tell them all about you," I said with a false smile.

He quickly went to the back just like I expected him to. Yeah right. None of the popular kids go to the back anymore even I know that just because my brother just graduated from being the most popular jock in senior year. I laughed quietly in my head and then just as I sat down a tall blonde girl walked in while I was putting my bag to my left side. She was walking down the aisle and then she noticed me and practically ran to me, "Oh my God. Are you Jack's sister Kelli?" I nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh. My. God. I'm Brooke Shane! I'm in the varsity cheerleading squad!" I started gaping at her, "No way. I've been the nerd since the fourth grade. I have a 4.0 GPA and a girl on the varsity cheerleading squad is talking to me?"

"Well you're not dead or dreaming because I'm standing here today in front of you," I nodded, "Okay so may I ask why you are talking to the well known nerd?"

"Oh, okay. Well Jack told us that you were pretty flexible and I was wondering if you would like to go to the tryouts tomorrow,"

"Really?" she nodded, "Yeah I mean we really need new people to our squad since majority of our squad were seniors last year," I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I really don't know anything about cheerleaders except for the ones my brother dated," she laughed, "Well that's okay we'll have the flyer up on the school's bulletin. But can I have your number?" I nodded and that's when it started to get really weird. I reached into my backpack and I was sure that my pen case was at the bottom of my backpack. But when I reached into my backpack it was like it was floating in midair. I grabbed it and got out a pen. She stuck out her hand, "Uh…sorry but can you just have a piece of paper. Since you're a cheerleader you might get a lot of hugs," she looked at her hand then giggled, "Yeah sure," she dug in her backpack and took out a piece of notebook paper. I wrote down my cell-phone number and put the pen on my lap.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. I guess I'll see you at school?" she nodded, "Yup. Well see you later!" I smiled and I looked at my pen. I started to think, _what in the world was that? _Then the pen started floating in midair I just stared at it. It was about two seconds of the staring that I noticed that we stopped about two blocks from Westfield High and a guy about six one was standing about two feet in front of me. _Uh-oh_. He was staring at the pen—which was still floating—and when I looked at it dropped onto my lap again. "That was tight. How did you do that?"

"Uh-uh I don't know?" he smiled a dazzling smile—wait what am I thinking—and he started laughing, "You don't know? Wow. Well I'm Brendon," he stuck out his hand and I shook it, "Uh, nice to meet you Brendon. I'm Kellie Peyton," his eyes went wide, "No way your Peyton's sister?" I sighed, "Yes I am would you like an autograph?" he chuckled, "No I just didn't know that his little sister is going to the same school as him, "Well if it makes you feel any better neither did I," I said laughing and then he just started laughing again. "Uh…I have a question was that a magic trick or was it a hallucination?" I shrugged, "Hopefully this was a once in a life time thing," he started smiling again and said, "Well I have a weird…talent?" my eyebrows shot up, "Really? Now what is this um…awkward talent you have?"

"Well…I can make something out of something," he must've read my blank expression because he said, "Let me elaborate on that. Let's say that I have a cell-phone, I can hold it in my hand picture a pistol and it'll change in a matter of seconds,"

"Liar, no way," he nodded and said, "Let me see your cell-phone," I gave it too him while he slid next to me on the bus. He looked at it like it was my cell-phone then it started melting like an ice cube, and then it started to form into a gun, which was crazy. I couldn't believe my eyes I was watching my regular cell-phone turn into a handgun. Then it melted again and turned back into my cell-phone. "That was crazy. I can't do that…I think," I took out the pen that miraculously floated in midair and held it in my hand. Nothing. Then I concentrated more and it started flying and it hit the person in front of me. _Oh crap! Who is it this time?_ The guy turned around and gave me a glare. "What the hell?"

I picked up my pen and laughed nervously, "Sorry," I think he scowled or growled at me or maybe both, "Well twerp you better watch out or else you'll get a real pounding today," I rolled my eyes, "Wow threaten much?"

"You won't be so tough after I give you a black eye," I nodded, "Uh-huh and what'll happen when you don't have girlfriend to the prom and you become the laughing stock of the school?" His eyes started to show some sign of fear, "Yes well good day to you then," I could see that Brendon was trying too hard not to laugh but then the who-ever-it-is turned back around and I whispered, "and ladies and gentlemen that is how it is done," right then the guy threw a book at me and then it stopped about two inches from my face and I sighed a sigh of relief. Then I too soon noticed what happened.

"How the hell did you do that?" the guy asked, I looked at Brendon and he just shrugged, "Uh…I grabbed it?" I quickly put my hand at the bottom right before he looked at it, "Yeah whatever," he turned around and I looked at Brendon, "I should really get to controlling this shouldn't I?" he nodded. That's where all the drama, action, chaos, and whatever else that's crazy happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update. Geez what could school do to you. But the year has gone and I still haven't updated. I feel like a total idiot! But whatever! It's here! Chapter Three of the Kelli Peyton Chronicles! So hope you like it. Please, please, please review! The reviews help so much especially because this is a first draft and I want to see what people are saying and I want to see if it's a good story because I want to be a writer later on so I want to see how people react to my stories! Thanks!

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three:

When the bus stopped at school I got out and so did Brendon. He really was six one and I only knew because I was almost six feet myself. I thanked him and then I went into the office where most of the freshmen were but I was the only few that saw the sign that said,

Freshman Orientation:

Auditorium

So I walked into the auditorium and then I saw the bulletin board where they had all the flyers and what do you know. The cheerleading tryouts were actually there. I guess Brooke wasn't lieing as I thought she was. I step into the classroom and the room was already half full. I just went to the back and sat down. I had the most annoying song stuck in my head so I was tapping my foot to it.

The principal stepped into the podium and said all the good stuff they say and where everything is but luckily I knew where everything was since my brother was such a jock so I barely heard a word she said. So when the first period bell rang we all left the auditorium and went to our lockers, which were handed out before the orientation started. I already memorized the combination: 20, 10, 05 Really? God these people must love patterns. So I walked up and opened my locker, put all my books on the top shelf and hung my backpack on the hook.

Thank God for lockers. I heard my cousins had to carry their backpacks the whole day. Do you know what that does to you? Anyway so I started telling myself what classes I had for the day. First period Chemistry—not that it mattered since it already passed—second period Algebra—shoot—third period Gym, fourth period French, lunch, fifth period English, and sixth period history. Okay not bad. I closed my locker and I turn to face Brendon and I almost fall backward.

"Wow man you have something with timing," he chuckled. He had perfectly tanned skin from the California summer and had a skater's hair cut. "Well I didn't know that you had the locker next to mine," he pointed behind him and I lean to the side to see it and like he said his locker was opened. "Oh, well I didn't know that. I just got my locker like two seconds ago," he looked at me, "Well don't most freshman have that little slip of paper?" I slowly nodded, "Well yeah but I have a good memory from not living on video games. I memorized it the first time I saw it," he nodded, "Okay the girl has photographic memory too?" I shrugged, "I guess," I grabbed my Algebra book that fell to the floor, but turned out that I didn't need to go and pick it up because it came to me like a dog on a leash. "I really need to get used to this telekinesis thing,"

Brendon just shrugged, "Well I found out about my power only last year when _I _was a freshman," I nodded, "Okay I get it. So you just live like—" suddenly I was pushed to my locker. Hard. Then I heard laughing. _Wait I know that voice. It's the guy my pen shot itself at. Damn hold a grudge much?_ Then I got shoved to my locker harder. Good thing I took martial arts. I kicked his feet and turned around since he lost his balance. I straightened my clothes and stood up straighter. "Do you have a problem?" he got to his feet and said, "Yeah for pelting me with that pen," I laughed, "You were pinning me to my locker because I pelted you with a pen?"

"Yeah. Nobody throws anything at me and gets away with it," I'm sorry but does anybody else think that this is ridiculous or is it just me? "Okay so what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," I rolled my eyes and started tapping my foot. It was a nervous habit of mine. I do it all the time when I'm irritated or frustrated, "Can you please tell me in the name of God what you're going to do because if you haven't noticed we are at school, or I'm sorry are you lost? Do you need your mommy?" Next thing I heard was a, "ooh" from the crowd.

He started to get red either from anger or shear embarrassment. I tell you this guy was not the most attractive guy I know. Maybe that's why he's a bully. Huh…need to think about that. I mean this guy had greasy brown hair, way too many freckles, and really bad teeth. Drink too much soda as a kid? Probably. Just then the bell rang and everybody scattered to their classrooms and mine was luckily right next to my locker. The guy grabbed my shoulder but I just kept walking. Then he pushed me back.

Okay first let me tell you when someone pushes me I turn into a devil child. So I was getting mad. Then out of a sudden all the locker doors started to open and all of the books started to pelt the guy. Oops? Then everybody ran outside to the hallway. First they all looked at me then to the guy. Then Ms. Martin my Algebra teacher came outside and said, "What in the world happened here?" then they guy tried to pull the innocent card, "She threw these books at me!"

"Uh…sorry to break it to you man but I'm the one on the floor," all of the kids laughed, "You seriously think that she would believe this?" I gestured to the whole room. Ms. Martin helped me up, "Mr. Conner you will head for the principle's office immediately! You should not be shoving freshmen nonetheless girls! I will be telling the principle what happened so you won't lie. Ms. Peyton I am so sorry about this,"

"Oh, no problem," I picked up my books that stayed on the ground until I actually picked them up. Conner—the bully who I later found out the name of—was purely surprised of who I was. Apparently my brother had gotten respect from the bullies as well. Interesting. I went inside the classroom and got the only free desk in the back of the class. I sat down and then everybody started asking my questions. I never knew that being the sister of my brother was this tiring, it was really complicating actually. I was so tired that when it was time for gym I had no energy.

We get into the Gym and I learned that it was dodge ball. Great. We walked in and Coach Jones blew her whistle and yelled, "Okay freshmen. Today we are having dodge ball with the sophomores. Good luck, you'll need it." Okay so on my first day in high school do I not only have to play dodge ball but I have to play with the sophomores? This day just gets better, and better. We started playing and I got like five balls thrown at me at once. I cover my head to take the blow but I didn't feel any rubber. _Hmm that's weird. I should feel rubber about now…_ when I looked up I noticed that all of the balls were about two feet in front of me in—yes you guessed it—in midair.

All the classmates looked at me and so did the sophomores. _Uh-oh times three_. "What the hell just happened?" asked one of the jocks. _I wonder if I just do the slightest thought_. Then I lifted my hand pointed a finger at him and gave the smallest thought and all of a sudden the balls pelted themselves at the jock. Everybody started laughing. I started laughing too, I mean you see a sophomore jock getting pelted my rubber balls by a freshman is really funny.

After gym I was in the locker room getting pelted myself by Jack Peyton fans. Goodness gracious these girls are like women at a Macy's Black Friday Sale. I was waiting in the sink playing with water droplets. Lifting them out of the water then putting them back in over, and over. Then I saw Brooke come up behind me and I quickly dropped the droplet that was being raised in front of my face. "Uh, hi Brooke,"

"Hey Kelli. Awesome today at gym,"

"Oh you saw that?" she giggled, "Of course I did, everybody did. What was that anyway?" I shook my head, "Honestly Brooke. I have no idea," I was seriously getting freaked out… "Well I've got French. Bye," I waved and she waved back. I grabbed my bag from my gym locker and walked out. When I turned the corner to French class I ran right into Brendon, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't—oh hey Brendon," he turned around and smiled, "Hey Kelli. Great job in P.E. today…was hilarious…but you know you ever see Greg again you might not want to cross him. You pelted him with five rubber balls…not good. He will pound you to next year," I laughed nervously, "Okay," he just shrugged. So the bell rang _Oh God dammit. _I started running towards the classroom. Luckily the teacher wasn't there till like two seconds later. With a sigh of relief I finally got through the first day of school. Except I thought, _Hmm…what was all that about today? I hope I was dreaming…remember no more pizza before bed…God._

After school I finally got home and went straight up to my room. "How as your first day of school honey?" my mom yelled from the kitchen, "Fine mom,"

"Okay," I went into my room and closed the door. I turned to my computer and the first thing I see is a new IM from a person named: BrEnT210.

BrEnT210: Hey Kelli. So you like school?

Okay awkward.

KLoVeSyElLoW: Sorry…but who are you??

BrEnT210: oh…sorry. LOL it's Brendon…hello my user name?

KLoVeSyElLoW: Oh…I feel stupid. Yeah I guess but it's a lot to take in. You know?

BrEnT210: Yup …wait do you mean the "talent" or just school in general?

KLoVeSyElLoW: Both…*sighs* It's a lot to take in you know? But I didn't know that you were a sophomore,

BrEnT210: Oh sorry I didn't tell you…it's just I'm pretty popular so I didn't want to hurt my reputation

KLoVeSyElLoW: …oh

BrEnT210: OMG I didn't mean to say that it's just you're a freshman and I'm a sophomore so

KLoVeSyElLoW: …you know what? Maybe you shouldn't hang out with a freshman like me. Don't worry about it.

BrEnT210: No Kelli you don't understand I didn't really mean what I said

_KLoVeSyElLoW just signed off._

_Hurt his reputation? Hurt his reputation! He just helped me with a lot and he just said that it would hurt his reputation! This is so not fair! I knew that being Jack's brother would change everything! I guess this isn't a dream after all._ Well I won't be trusting anybody for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter Four! My Friend begged me to update so here it is! Also chapter fives coming in like two seconds....ha ha. But yeah hope you guys love it!**

**-Kevjumbaphan

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four:

I woke up the next morning I woke up with a headache. _Oh God. That was a bad sleep. I know that yesterday was not a dream…ouch!_ I was so upset. So I got ready like I did yesterday, ran down the stairs and grabbed another apple. "Bye mom bye dad!" I yelled…thank God that Mellanie didn't come out of the bathroom to complain. I started to open the door when my cell-phone rang. I picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Um…hey Kelli," I opened the door faster and jogged out the door and slammed the door and ran into the bus. "What…no how did you get my number—Brooke gave it to you huh?"

"Uh…yeah. Um about yesterday,"

"You know what? I knew this was going to happen. Ever since my brother became the most eligible bachelor I was taken advantage of…thanks for casing my point," he sighed, "No you don't understand—"

"Oh don't worry I understand perfectly. You just helped me because I was Jack's little sister. God and I thought you were different. Thanks,"

"No please Kelli—"

"Bye," I hung up. I was really in a mix of emotions. I was mad, sad, betrayed, and any other one that meets these standards. I just rode the bus in silence until Brooke walked in. "Hey Kelli!" I put on a smile. Brooke always seems happy. "Hey um…can you tell me why Brendon asked for your number?" I froze…what was I supposed to tell her? Oh Brendon and I got in a fight yesterday and he decided to call me this morning? Yeah right. "Come on Kelli. I know that I'm a sophomore but I can still be your best friend. You can tell me,"

"How am I supposed to know if you're going to spill my secrets to the gossip mill?" she frowned, slid next to me then put a hand on my shoulder, "Look. Just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean that you know everything, trust me on this okay?" I shrugged, "Look Brooke I really want to believe you but I'm not really sure if I want to. Is that confusing?" she shook her head, "Okay but well you know high school you can't really know who's your real friend," she nodded, "I know. Please I have been in this school for a year. That's long enough to know the ropes.

I nodded. Then she turned to me, "Okay now Kelli what's up? Why did Brendon want your number?" I thought over it and finally decided to tell her, "Well yesterday Brendon was being really nice to me," her eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yeah why?" she waved it off, "I'll explain later. Now keep going,"

I nodded, "Well so he helped me with…stuff. And then when I got home he IMed me and said, 'Hey Kelli! So you like school?' at first I didn't know who it was then he told me and I felt like an idiot. So then I said, 'You didn't tell me you were a sophomore,' and he started saying how he was popular and didn't want to hurt his reputation! I mean what?" she nodded, which was my cue to go on, "So then this morning he called me and he said that I didn't understand and stuff but I was really angry so I hung up on him like two seconds after he called," she nodded like she was Dr. Phil putting all the pieces together. Finally she came to a conclusion, "Well let me tell you this. The reason that Brendon is popular is because well…he's the good-looking bad boy. Which means that all the girls want him, now he knows that they want him but he kinda doesn't. Now don't get me wrong here but he does like the attention that's why he's popular. So if he's totally nice to you then that totally means something. Usually he just pulls some stuff on the freshmen or what he likes to call fresh-meat,

"Now if he was being nice to you, like I said, is a really good sign. Now if he starts to IM you that meant that he wants to make sure you're okay…which we all know is something. Now I know that he said that he didn't want to ruin his rep because he usually does stupid things to the freshmen so if he's nice to one then it would hurt him and people would think he's all nice and people would cut him off. Are you getting all of this?"

"I think so…you should go on," she nodded, "Now since you were pretty upset of what he said because, well you are Jack's sister which means a lot of fake buddies—which I am not—So you took it totally to heart. Now since he asked for your number…well any guy to ask for a girl's number is totally big. But I've known Brendon forever and the only people he's ever asked for numbers from me were girls he totally liked

"Now he totally hates girls that are superficial and only like him for his looks. So he totally thinks that you're down to earth. He likes you Kelli. Now for him to try to apologize for what he said says 'I really like you please forgive me!'" and she put on a really funny sad face that I couldn't help to laugh, and right then Brendon stepped onto the bus and he started to walk over. Uh-oh. Brooke saw me looking and she smiled and stood up I whispered, "No, no Brooke! Please don't leave me here!"

"Think of it as helping you, I'll be two rows behind," she winked at me and turned to Brendon, "Oh hey Brendon," he smiled that good looking smile…Brooke's charisma is rubbing off on me. But now when I look at him I see his ruffled dark brown almost to black hair and his perfectly tanned skin with those nice deep brown eyes. Oh God I'm turning into Brooke…help me now! She slid out which meant that he slid in.

I immediately turned to the side of the window. Was it me or was it getting uncomfortably getting hot? He looked at me at the window where I saw his reflection. "Look I know that you probably didn't want to see me, but at least let me explain," tears suddenly started to well up. I tried to calm down and managed to say, "Fine once you better say it right," he nodded, "Look what I said was totally mean and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that okay? It just kind of slipped out," my eyes red I turned to him, "Slipped out? Do you know how it feels to be treated like you're the one that's second best? Guys always tried to date me because I'm Peyton's sister so that they can hang out with him," I saw true sadness in his eyes then he grabbed me by the shoulders, "Look I know that. I didn't mean to say it at all…I bet Brooke…uh…explained everything?" I didn't say anything, I guess he took it as a yes, "Okay well…you know what I was talking about now? Well it really slipped out I really didn't mean to say it okay?" I looked the other way because he was trying to look me in the eye and tell me this…but it was really something that's never really happened, I mean no guy actually apologized…well except for my brother. "Well whether you like it or not I'm staying here," he let go of my shoulders and I quickly turned back to the window. Then I started to cry a little, "Kelli? Kelli are you okay?" he turned me around and looked me in the eye, "Did I really hurt you that bad?" I just kept crying…I mean I thought that he was a different person. You know some guy that I can finally talk to because Jack was my best friend and now he's off at UCLA playing football. "Look I'm really sorry okay? I honestly didn't mean to say that how many times do I have to say it?" I shook off his hands and turned back to the window. "You know what? I thought you were different. A guy that didn't care what the world thought…but obviously I was wrong. I should've learned but apparently I needed to learn a little more," he shook his head, "No, no you don't. I am different okay? I've never felt anything like this with a person okay? I've gone out with a lot of girls and I've never felt anything like I have with you. It's like you're the only person that finally gets me," I turned to face the bench in front. So we just at there for the whole five blocks to Westfield High.

So today was the day that Brooke has their cheerleading tryouts. Should I go? I mean I do have a black belt so I can do all the flips and kicks. But do I really want to? I don't know I guess I should just get back to thinking about it later. So I sat there in homeroom all glum and everything and just sat there. Then the bell rang and I was brought our of my little world. I made to my locker…and it has to be the one next to the sophomores. And do you know who I'm next to? Yes you guest it, Mr. Brendon. I sware I hit my head in my locker five billion times. I had to get this locker. Then someone tapped me in the shoulder and I hit my head on the top of my locker. I cursed about a hundred times then turned around. "Oh. Hi Brooke," I said while rubbing my head. She smiled, "Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine,"

"Okay cool. So hey what happened on the bus,"

"Nothing. I'm so glad I went to acting school,"

"Why?"

"Well, because I acted like I was crying," her eyes went wide, "No way. I thought those were real!" I shook my head, "Nope, I was just doing that to see the reaction," she high fived me. "Well I've got to go to class. What do you have next?"

"Algebra,"

"Yikes. Well at least Ms. Martin takes forever going to his classroom,"

"I know if it was someone other than him then I would have been tardy three times already," so we waved and went our separate ways. So I was still there at my locker, "Dammit where's my Algebra book?" I was looking for it I mean it was there yesterday. I was shoving things into my backpack and not my Algebra book. Then Brendon stepped to my left because, well, because his locker was right next to mine. I was stressing out already and he had to be there?

"Uh hi Brendon…"

"Oh she talks too,"

"Shut up," I changed my voice to a whisper, "where the hell is my freaking Algebra book?"

"Your book's missing?"

"Yeah it's really weird because, well, because it was here yesterday,"

"Well people get things jacked all the time but a book?"

"Yeah well it's for Algebra,"

"I see yeah Ms. Martin hates kids who don't bring their books,"

"I know. I think it's someone who wants to get me in trouble,"

Then I thought. Who can it be? Then it hit me, "Hey did Greg have another book? Like one that he doesn't need?" I looked at Brendon and he nodded, "I think so. He looked like he had extra baggage today,"

"Okay today at PE I'll take it out of his bag,"

"How?"

I took my French book and put it on the palm of my hand and looked at it and it started floating, then Brendon seemed to get at my idea, "Oh I see. You're starting to find out how to use your powers,"

"Yeah well it's not that hard," Then Brendon took out his Spanish book and it turned into my Algebra book. Well not mine but my grades. He gave it to me, "Here take this I'll change it back after PE,"

I took it, "I have a question. Why are you being nice to me?"

"What?"

"You play pranks on the freshmen and all the girls seem to want you and they are way prettier than me so why are you being nice to me when you're hard to get with other girls?"

"Oh…" he suddenly looked at the floor. Then he scratched his head I looked at him, "Just tell me man!"

"I can't. It's complicated okay?"

"Fine," I turned around and left. I started walking towards my Algebra class and I bumped into some blob. "Ouch crap," I look up it was Conner great, 'Oh crap," he turned around, "Yeah you're crap," I got pissed, "What?"

"Yeah you're stinky month old shit,"

"You're the one who looks like Mars with your pimples and sunburned skin with a stomach of a half ton kid and you're telling me that I'm crap?"

he looked a little hurt but a little, "Look daisy don't talk smack to me,"

"Honestly I think that talking smack is talking smack when I do it behind your back but I'm right in front of your face so you can't really say that I'm talking crap,"

I laughed at his really blank look then he pushed me. I kind of yelled. Although Brendon hadn't gone that far away I would've been fine. I jumped back up and punched the guy in the stomach and kicked his feet out from under him. "The next time you want to cross me, you better be wearing hockey gear," I turned grabbed my books and started walking towards Gym. The last thing I saw was the guy gaping at me. I smirked, that's what he gets for messing with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter Five my anticipated readers **cough cough Alex cough cough**! Hope you guys like it! PLEASE review my stories I would love it if you would! Also I know I haven't updated Juliet Mason so I'm going to right now! Sorry I just haven't been writing about her cuz I don't know how to end the story nicely....yet. It'll come to me I swear. But for now hang on by that thread my friends!**

-Kevjumbaphan

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five:

I went towards the girls' locker room. I went to my locker number twenty-three. I took out my P.E. uniform and my pair of sneakers. Honestly when you read a book like mine you think I'm going to tell you every, little thing that I'm wearing. Well, if you can't visualize a freaking P. E. uniform with a pair of sneakers then I can't help you. I mean I really don't care what type of sneakers you visualize me wearing because mine are pretty crappy anyway.

So I walked out of the lockers turn the corner and as soon as I did I was thrown into the wall with the wind knocked out of me. While I was trying to catch my breath the two sophomores were laughing at me. I immediately noticed that it was Greg the guy that Brendon warned me about. I stood and took a deep breath. "Don't you guys have anything better to do with your lives?" they looked like I was some type of alien. Were these guys just born with stupidity?

I started to walk towards the double doors of the gym when Greg grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and kicked him in the shin. While he whimpered in pain he started to glare at me. "Aw. Is wittle Gwegowy scawed? Does he need to ride the Merry-Go-Round? I think he does," now this time I could understand why they were confused this time. So I pushed a little with my mind and started to spin him around, "Have a nice trip," I muttered while I started walking towards the double doors.

When I walked in I was immediately mobbed by Brendon, "Hey we need to talk," he said.

"Dude relax I'm all good," he gave me a blank stare, "When I started crying,"—I added air quotes around the word "crying"—"I was acting. Dude I don't hold a grudge for that long you know," he looked like the weight of the world just lifted off of his shoulders. "Okay so were good now?" I nodded, "Yeah all good here," all of a sudden we heard a distant "pop". We looked at each other, "What the hell was that?" I asked

"I don't—" Then the east side of the gym's wall just exploded. Everybody head to the ground. When the smoke cleared all I saw was a mountain of bricks. I saw a hand sticking out and it was still moving so I tapped Brendon. He turned and I pointed at the rubble. He nodded and we started running towards the mountain when suddenly at least twenty black coated people were walking through the big, gaping hole in the wall.

We only ran faster. They were going to trample the poor kid! So then they started shooting when we started to run faster. But it was weird. It was like everything was going in slow motion. It gave me at least two seconds to think about what I was going to do. So when the bullets were slowly zooming towards me I pushed with my mind and stopped them before they hit me and made them fall to the ground. So I kept doing it over and over because when we didn't die they just kept shooting. Brendon just made his own gun about two minutes in with the bullets flying around.

I guess everybody with our "talents" had that ability to see things in slow-mo. So I just thought about something. I turned to Brendon and yelled, "Hey Brendon distract them while I get everybody out!" He nodded and we got to work. I first pushed with my mind, and moved out all of the bricks and the kid was gasping for air. I ran over and pulled the kid up. "Hey are you okay?" He nodded and I threw him to the door. "Get out!" he nodded again and I turned to the gym.

As it turns out, rest of my classmates just ran under the bleachers. I turned to see how Brendon was doing. Turns out pretty well. He was picking people out one by one. I ran towards the bleachers and I got the girls first because they were the ones freaked out the most. I grabbed their wrist and at first they were screaming their heads off, but later on they noticed it was me and they looked like I was crazy.

"You know what? I might not be popular but I know that if you don't move right now then you're going to die. So move or die your choice," they looked at each other then climbed out from the bottom of the bleachers. I grabbed their wrists and started running. I pushed the door open with my mind; I was actually getting the hang of these "talents". They looked at me like I was some type of freak, which I might be to other people. So I said, "Get out of the school, do you guys have a cell-phone?" one of the girls took one out of our gym track pants.

I flipped open what looked like some type of designer phone and dialed 911. Then I heard a really loud gunshot. I turned around and turns out that Brendon was right next to me. "Are you crazy!!" I screamed at him, "I couldn't help it. I was being ambushed!"

"You can bend time and space! How hard is it?"

"Yeah well when I do that for a long time I lose my energy three times faster! I haven't been using it like this!"

Suddenly a light bulb dinged in my head, "I know what to do," I turned to the two cheerleaders, "Get down and cover your head," they did exactly that, so did Brendon. I pushed with my mind and made all ten or twenty machine guns explode like hand grenades. The two girls screamed their heads off; let's just say that I was too…but inside me head not literally. I told them to leave and promised the girl I would give her phone back, "Hello?" I totally forgot that I called 911. "Oh! I'm sorry. Um…I don't know how to explain this but um we're under fire,"

"Ma'am where are you?"

"I'm at Westfield High,"

"Ma'am I'm sending S.W.A.T. right away,"

"Yeah, well tell them to step on it!" _Click._

Right after they hung up I put the cell into my pocket. Then another volley of bullets were sent our way. I thought for the first time, _why are they all going towards us?_ I was just about to ask Brendon the question when everything when in slow-mo again. That was a sign that I had to act, so this time instead of repelling them, I made them go right back to where they came from which just took out about everybody. I bent over and leaned on my knees breathing heavy. "Hey Brendon you okay?"

"Yeah let me just get something from my backpack," I nodded while breathing. He was right using your "talents" could take a whole lot out of you. When I stood up again I felt something cold and hard touch my back. "Turn around slowly and I won't shoot," I raised my hands up in the air and turned around slowly. I saw a tall guy with black shades and a black suit. It seemed as if he just got it ironed or something. "Who are—" I heard some yelling in the hallway. "Hey get off of me!"

"Brendon!"

"Kelli? Hey I told you to get off of me!" Two more guys with black shades and black suits were holding him by the arms and dragging him into the gym. "Take them to the van," one of the two guys let go of Brendon and grabbed my arm. "Hey!" I tried to tug away but those hands were like hands of steel. Never letting go. I kept twisting and squirming but he still didn't budge.

When we were both in the van we were the only ones in the back seat. Which was weird but true I guess. We sat in silence but then Brendon finally snapped and asked very rudely, "Hey! Why are we here?!" The guys just sat there and said nothing. "Hey I asked you guys a question!"

The guy who pointed the gun at me started talking. I guess he was the leader of this ambush because all of the other guys just looked at him. "Look. We are a highly trained organization that take people like you to help with the government. We have been all over the world looking for children like you,"

"Why?" Brendon and I said at the same time

"Because you guys can use your talents as something useful instead of just living your lives like this," I got a little more curious, "What about our parents? They're going to be worried about us if we don't get home you know,"

"They truth is that they aren't your real parents," Brendon and I just looked at each other. What? How could mom and dad not be my real parents I mean I have a little sister. "Hold on, what do you mean by not our real parents?"

"What I'm saying is that the parents you have aren't your real parents. Your real parents were either with our organization, escaped and had you or weren't in our organization at all because they were never found,"

"Then why did we have our parents? Why couldn't they just give us to some type of foster care or something?"

"Because if they did then the foster parents would have no idea who you were. The parents you have right now already know what you guys are,"

"Then where are we going?"

"To our HQ. We need to get you guys ready for training,"

I looked at Brendon and just shrugged it off. He nodded but he nodded as if he was really suspicious about them. The guy in the front started to drive and we just sat there in silence because, well we couldn't talk the guy was sitting right in front of us! So I just sat there but in the end I think I fell asleep because when I woke up I felt something soft against my skin. Figuring I was wearing my P. E. uniform which was just a white short sleeved shirt with a pair of red shorts I probably would've felt anything on my skin. Anyway when I sat up straight a jacket fell off and I noticed that it was Brendon's black jacket that he was wearing at school. Why he wore a _black_ jacket, I have no idea. But he did.

I started rubbing my eyes and looked at the clock in the van it said 3:00 AM. "Three—" I felt a rough hand over my mouth and I turned to see that it was Brendon. "Shh," he whispered, "Don't wake them up, if they do then we can't talk," I nodded. When he let go of my face I started ranting really, really fast, "What the hell? Who are these people? What organization? What about my parents and my sister? How in the world is this happening?" then something hit me and I looked at Brendon, "You stayed up all night?" he yawned only slightly.

I guess this isn't the first time he pulled a total all nighter. "Yeah and stop with the questions will you. It's not like I know the answer to all of them," he turned to me, "Well I do know some of them," I nodded fully awake now, "Shoot,"

"The organization, I don't know but I do know that our parents aren't our actual parents," I raised and eyebrow, "How and how do _you_ know?"

"I know let me explain," I gestured my apology, "Okay, well one summer when I was walking in the park with a couple of my buddies. Then out of the blue I started to feel that I was being watched. I casually just glanced around the whole park and I saw a dude in a red cap and a blue UCLA windbreaker walking really fast towards the back of the rec center. Then I just shrugged the whole thing off and started walking again, then I felt that sense of being watched again," I nodded,

"so I glanced around again and it looked like the same guy but turns out that he wasn't wearing that red cap and windbreaker. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red bandana. So I just thought I was just seeing things. But then ten minutes later I felt it for the third time and I found the same guy but he was wearing a brown suit with a brief case and a red and black scarf basically covering his face. First times okay, second time I get suspicious, third time I know I'm being watched. So I told my friends to go to the bus alone and that I'd meet them at the nearest Seven-Eleven," I started to get confused, "How is this proving your point?"

"Hold on,"

"Sorry,"

"So after I know they left I walked over to the guy and asked, "Hey man what's with following me?" and he looked up and me and sighed and said, "You caught me," so when he took off his scarf I could've sworn that he looked a lot like me.

So I asked him, "Do I know you?" he just laughed and said, "Yes you have taken my good side son," I was freaked out, "Um…sorry but I'm not your son I think you've gotten the wrong guy," he shook his head and said, "I'm your biological father, the father that is in your home volunteered to take care of you. He's a good friend of mine," then I started to remember that my "dad"" he added air quotes around the word "dad", "was looking at a few old pictures and I remember sneaking some of them into my room but then I noticed that one of the guys looked like me. I mean it looked like he could've been my twin. So I finally realized that it wasn't my "dad" that looked like that it was my dad that looked like that,

"So what your saying is that your "dad" was just a cover?" he nodded, "Exactly, so that's what happened," I nodded. But unfortunately the guards started to wake up so we couldn't talk much more. For the next few days we were stuck in the car, and for every one of those days Brendon was awake till I woke up. We talked about things and then he would fall asleep while I took all of the info in and when he woke up we talked a little more and then I would fall asleep. It went like that for about fiver more days.

When the van finally stopped I found out that we were no longer in Northern California but we were in Michigan. Michigan! I guess they were speeding the whole way but I couldn't tell because the windows were so tinted that I only see my reflection. Talk about bored to death. When I woke up it was five in the morning. Brendon was the one to shake me awake. "Come on sleeping beauty time to go to this organization they're talking about," I nodded half asleep and climbed out of the door.

I was instantly woken up by the cold fall wind in the state that I, clearly, wasn't ready for. I started to shiver uncontrollably and Brendon threw his jacket on me. "You're not cold?" he shook his head, "Na, I go here every winter to go snowboarding. My "parents" hate Big Bear," I nodded and quickly put on the jacket. He must've been wearing it for the past five days because it was so-o-o-o warm. I zipped it up to the top and put the hood on. His jacket was I think about three sizes bigger than me because the sleeves went way past my fingers. When I could finally feel my fingers again he grabbed me by the arm and started steering me towards the huge, double doors of the building.

Well…it wasn't the same as the one at school. This one was metal and was bolted I guess it was for escapees. Talk about security. So we went inside and we were greeted by about three scientists with the whole get up with the white lab coats, pens in the pockets, and the clipboards. Oh dear God help me. I looked at Brendon who just shrugged. When we walked in a tall woman in a black suit with a pencil skirt started telling us the 411. "This is Iris. This is the home of operations where we use your…talents for the good of society," she raised her arms and showed us the huge, white building that on the outside looked like a prison, but on the inside was this science lab, "We analyze your strengths and weaknesses and research on how to use them to your advantage," Brendon and I both nodded.

When we came to an automatic, glass, double door the woman took out a key card and slid it through the slot. When it beeped green the doors opened and we walked inside, "These are the dorms. Since we are getting new recruits everyday from the age of five to your age we are running out of room so unfortunately you will have to room together," I felt my cheeks getting red but convinced myself it was because Brendon's jacket. The woman handed us our key card, which I noticed had our school ID picture. How they got it I have no idea…yet. I asked the question, "Why is it from the age of five to our age fourteen, fifteen that we get recruited?" the woman turned to me and replied obviously impressed, "That is the first time anyone asked me that question. Well honestly it's because at this age we can train you quicker and that age difference is where your talents show up and when you learn how to control them. Some are stronger than the others therefore the younger children,"

"Well what about their parents? Are they okay with it?" the woman started to get worried. I could see it in her eyes.

It was the same expression when I asked my "mom" when I was twelve where babies come from. The same expression when a kid is asking way too many questions, "Well young lady why don't you get a good night's sleep and then you can get to the info later,"

"Fine, but one more thing…or things. What's our room? We only have these clothes what are we supposed to do? What time is it?"

"Oh my apologies. I forgot to tell you," she bowed in apology, "Your room will be 301A and your clothes are already there by our stylists so you'll stylish if you're sent out on missions,"

"What—" the woman put a finger to her lips, "And it is almost eight o' clock,"

"Then shouldn't everybody be awake by now?"

"Well yes, but not the younger ones their days don't start till noon," I shrugged, "Whatever," the woman nodded and handed us our key cards and our badges. "Welcome to Iris and good luck," she turned around and started walking towards the automatic, glass doors, "Wait! Why did you give us good luck?" she just ignored me and kept walking I muttered, "She's rude and uptight," Brendon nodded, "Amen to that," We had to go on three flights of escalators to get to our floor. But luckily 304A was just four rooms away, duh. I slid the key card into the doorknob and when it blinked green I turned it and opened the door. When I switched on the lights I took off my shoes before I actually looked around the room.

Honestly this was by far the best dorm I've seen my whole life. It had a 42-inch flat screen T.V., two Mac laptops, a mini-fridge stocked with microwave food, water, and soda, a microwave—of course—on the counter, a mini kitchen, and an Xbox 360, and that was only the living room. When I opened the door to the bedroom it had two queen sized beds with another 42-inch flat screen T.V., two chests of drawers, two closets on both sides of the room, a big bathroom, and two desks stocked with office supplies. Both of the bathrooms—in the living room and the bedroom—had a nice soaking bathtub that was really deep, a nice showerhead, a large sink, and a pretty decent toilet.

Brendon whistled, "Nice, it's like a really nice condo with food and stuff in it already," I nodded utterly speechless, "Hey where are your shoes?" I pointed out the door, "In the living room next to the desk with the laptops," he raised an eyebrow, "Why did you take them off? We can't sleep you know,"

"Yeah I know. If you haven't noticed I'm Korean and that's just our tradition," he had a total revelation then, "Oh, my bad should I take them off too?" I shook my head, "Not if you want to. Just don't step on my feet,"

"Oh, then I'll go take them off," I gave a light chuckle.

There was a sudden knock on our door, "I'll get it Brendon,"

"Whatever,"

"Awesome response Brendon," he just shrugged. I opened the door and a Latino girl about my height was there with a small grin on her face, "Hi can I help you?"

"Uh yeah was I botherin' somethin cuz I can just come back,"

"Huh? I don't get at—Oh! Oh! No! Not at all, we just "moved" in I guess,"

"Oh right you guys have to room together cuz there isn't anymore space,"

"Yup, uh…so is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh yeah hey do you know how to hook up the Xbox to the laptop? By the way I'm Alex Hernandez,"

"Kelli Peyton,"

"You don't look white,"

"Honestly I don't know if I really am…I mean my "mom"" air quotes included, "is Korean and my "dad" is white," she looked less confused now, "Yeah I know but um I honestly don't know how to hook up the Xbox to the laptop sorry," in a flash Brendon was at the door, "I can help you guys with that," I looked at him up and down. He was wearing a total new outfit. He was wearing a pair of dark, dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, a graphic T-shirt that had the "Enjoi" label on it with a panda, and a dark leather jacket. "Brendon when did you have time to change?"

"Uh, when you got to the door I headed to the bedroom and picked out the clothes,"

"How—never mind," I was so confused I could've sworn that he was there when I got to the door and I didn't hear him at all. Maybe it's because he took off his shoes.

Alex had a nice V-neck blue shirt with a white tank top underneath, a black, rhinestoned belt around the shirt, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She also had really pretty golden-brown eyes with a head of wavy dark, dark brown hair with blonde streaks in them. She had a great figure. She looked at Brendon then back at me then back to Brendon again. I leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry he's free not taken. Wrong place wrong time," she chuckled a little bit and whispered back, "Good to know…but I have a boyfriend here at the lab," I started to laugh, "Cool,"

I turned back to Brendon and nodded to Alex, "They need help with the Xbox remember?" he looked like he was dazed and then snapped back into reality, "Oh right. What's your room?" Alex looked up in the air like myself when I'm trying to remember something, "Room 304B…I think, yeah," he nodded and walked over to the room. Turns out that it was right next to us…surprising isn't it? I closed our door and walked over with them.

When she slid her keycard there were about three people in the room, not including us three. They looked up at us from the T.V. I gave a slight wave, but no one waved back…great manners. But then it might be because they have no idea who we are, "Dude Alex what's with the strangers?" said a guy with a skater cut, with a graphic T-shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Yup he was a total skater, but he sounded bored out of his mind, "Relax Mark. God,"

I realized that "Mark" was her boyfriend. When he stood up he was about Brendon's height, which was basically a head taller than Alex and myself. He also had jet-black hair, dyed no doubt, with a diamond stud in his right/left ear, and really green eyes. Irish? Whatever he walked over and gave Alex a really big hug. "So who are they? Rookies?" Alex nodded, "Yeah exactly. Arrived this morning," He nodded towards me, "Hey, I'm Mark," I put on a plastic smile, "Kelli Peyton," he raised an eyebrow, I sighed and said, "I think I'm half white and half Korean…or Korean just with a white "dad"" air quotes included, he looked like he understood everything more clearly now.

Alex invited us inside, "You guys want anything to drink?" we both shook our heads. Brendon chimed in then, "Hey you wanted me to hook up the Xbox to the laptop?" Mark turned to Alex; "You brought a rookie for this job?" I was getting confused. Again, "What job?" he turned to me, "nothing for you to know," he looked at me up and down, "Why is she here anyway?" he kept talking like I wasn't there, which—of course—I was. "Um," I waved a hand in the air, "I'm right here and plus I know a thing or two about comps you know?"

"We don't have time for a thing or two. We need a lot," I crossed my arms over my chest, "It was an expression. Now what do you need for this "job"?" he looked at me in the eye and said, "you think you can handle it?"

"Can a seventh grader accidentally hack into the CIA's mainframe and not handle it?" he looked genuinely impressed, "Okay rookie maybe you can do the job," I looked at the computer, "What's the job?" he looked over then back, "We need to know how to get visual on all of the security cameras," I was getting curious, "Why?" but he kept talking, "Since there's an Xbox for most of the dorms we may be able to get the webcams,"

"And that has to do with getting the security camera's how?"

"The web cam would see the security camera. Once we know what camera it is then we would know the range and—" I put a hand up to stop him, "You're over thinking this. All you have to do is hack into the security's computer and you'll have visual,"

"Fine then," he shoved the computer at me, "You do it," I hesitantly nodded. I haven't done it in a long time so I wasn't sure if I could do it flawlessly. So I opened the computer and typed some commands in and it gave me the computer works for the whole building. Thank God this was a Mac. If this were a Windows I would have maybe taken ten minutes longer.

When I found the hard drive that said: Security 1, I went and clicked on it. I typed in some other commands and then I got onto the desktop. I saw all of their programs without them even knowing. I clicked on the security camera app and clicked on: Live Feed. When I clicked on it, it showed all of the camera feeds of the whole building. All I had to do is click on one for full screen view.

"There took me at least five minutes," Mark cocked his head, "Not bad,"

"Well now you have all of the camera feeds of the building. All you have to do is click on one specific one and it'll give you a full screen view. You just sit back and enjoy the ride," Mark turned to the other girls, "It's showtime peeps," they nodded and I leaned over to Alex and whispered, "Who are they?"

"Well let me tell you what Mark can do first. He can see farther than any bird even a hawk so when they use him for look out it's a shoe in that they're not going to get caught," I nodded, "and the other two girls. The carrot top is Reed and the blonde one is Lily, we call them the partners in crime," I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well it's not the talent they were recruited for but Reed is an exceptional flirt and a pretty good actress. You want a distraction? That's the girl to call. Lily on the other hand can work fast. I mean she can go through this whole building in less than an hour and she's the best pickpocket and lock smith we know,"

Knowing that I've had a fair share of time picking locks and picking pockets if they say she's good, then she's good, "Now you see why we call them the partners in crime? One's distraction while the other does the dirty work," I looked at her, "Then what do you do?"

"Hmm depends. Sometimes I get to work with Reed with the distraction because it's too big to do it herself, so I go with her, or if the search is too…um specific like a microchip or something then I go with Lily. But sometimes I go with Mark," I looked at her, "because I can freeze time except for the people I don't want to freeze so we can work longer," I started to nod, but then I stopped because well I still needed to get and idea why they were doing this, "So what's the point?" Alex gave me a blank stare, "I mean what's the job you guys are doing?" she shrugged and just said, "Well it's more like a practice run but we're 99.99% sure it's going to work,"

"Well what is it?"

"We're going to go into the main office duh,"

"Well we just got here so don't take it so hard on us," she chuckled, "So you in?" I thought about it. I mean it seems pretty cool, "Yeah I'm in, hold on," I turned to Brendon, "Hey you in!" I yelled at Brendon who seemed like he was glued to the T.V. playing Modern Warfare II, "Yeah I'm in," I turned back, "Okay we're both in," Mark then walked over and said, "Welcome to the team," that was the first welcome I got from him today.

* * *

It was getting hot in the air duct we were in. I mean other than the fact that we were wearing black long-sleeve shirts, black shoes, black pants, black gloves, black beanies, and even black socks. Oh did I forget to mention that we were also wearing backpacks that weighed like a ton? It was just that all of us were in here. Well except for Reed and Lily, which I explained earlier.

Brendon and Mark were in front of us just in case something happened. I was in the end behind Alex while we were crawling. Mark finally stopped and looked down and whispered, "Okay I think this is it," I nodded and he went to my right and Alex went to my left. Brendon and I just stayed because we had to take care of the security.

When we looked down at the vent turns out that the security in this place wasn't like the ones at the mall. They were ex-cops or ex-military. It was scary. So I took out my "pen" and clicked it, which looked like a regular balled point pen but wasn't. It actually molds into the shape of the screw…pretty neat. "Hey I thought you were supposed to bring an one-fits-all screw driver," Brendon whispered I shushed him and whispered back, "Yeah I did. Just watch,"

I gently let down the point of my "pen" and held it there for about a minute, then gently started unscrewing. Brendon looked totally confused, "Crazy man, where do you get this stuff?"

"I don't get it I make it,"

"What?"

"I only have a 4.0 GPA at school, doesn't mean that I have a lower IQ," he looked totally impressed on what I just said. I finally got the first screw out and handed it to him. I did that for the next ten minutes when all of the screws were out I gently lifted the vent and set on the other side of Brendon.

I took out what looked like an iPod but was actually a rappel-o-cord in the iPod spinning wheel. It also had a really strong magnet. I stuck it to the top of the vent and gently let myself down, unhooked the rappel-o-cord and walked out of the office. Then I ran in gasping intentionally, "There you guys are!" the two security men turned to look at me, "Young lady you're not supposed to be here,"

"I know but Ms. Brown sent me here. She said that there was a breach in the basement!" They looked at each other, nodded, and left the room. I went to the video monitor and hooked it up to my computer. I downloaded a video loop in to the video monitor. "Okay, you guys should have a full hour before this loop stops,"

"Alright. Reed got the security card?"

"Yup got it in my hand. I got it out of the guards pockets while they were making out,"

"What?"

"Do me a favor and don't ask. The guys like nineteen the new guards are just too young,"

I can't believe we were listening to this conversation through our com-devices. I rehooked my rappel-o-cord and started to reel back up to the vents. I put the vent over right when the guards came back in. "Damn kids. They're just a bunch of liars,"

"I know. Well if Ms. Brown found out we left our post she'll have our heads,"

"Do they still have that?"

"Have what heads?"

"I don't know,"

A bunch of static hit my eardrums and I had to stifle a scream. "Hey sorry about that. Listen we can't get into the computer, can you?"

"Yeah hold on," I started to type some commands into my computer and the next thing I know is that I was seeing the desktop, "Alright I'm in," then a red alert came up and I went to the video feed. Ms. Brown was coming back to her office, "Crap,"

"What rookie?"

"You guys need to get out of there. She's coming back to her office,"

"Aw shit. Okay first Reed goes up,"

"Hurry. You guys only have about three minutes,"

"Calm down rookie. I told you this was a practice run,"

"Fine, just hurry up," By this time Brendon started packing things up. "Two minutes,"

"Alright, Alex get up there," I heard her whine in the background, "Hey we don't have time I know I should've thought about it more okay?" Sweat started beading down my face. Brendon tapped me and gestured that we should go, I nodded synced everything to my PDA and packed up my laptop. "Thirty seconds,"

"Okay I'm on my way up," all that was going through my head was, _He's not going to make it, he's not going to make it_. "Alright I'm in the vent"

"You got ten seconds to screw the vent back on," I heard the vent getting moved and them screwing it in. "Three, two, one," all I heard was silence. I looked over at Brendon and he just shrugged. "Okay we're clear," I gave a big sigh of relief.

We all met in Alex's dorm. I totally lost it. "That was way too close!"

"Hey rookie calm down. God. We told you it was a practice run, no?"

"Yeah but did you guys think about the timing?"

"Yeah we did," Reed chimed in, "but for some reason today she came back early. Usually she takes twenty minutes. I sense something fishy," I nodded, "Yeah, I mean you guys say that she usually takes twenty minutes and she chooses today to take five?" they all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. I turned back to my computer then turned back to our crowd, "Well, luckily for you I still have her desktop on _my_ desktop," they all started to crowd around my computer, "Alright let's see play around with the files here," Lily spoke up, "Hey even though you hacked it, wouldn't she, like, see the cursor moving?"

"Na I created the program so they don't see it," everybody seemed totally impressed. The only person that didn't was Mark. I'm not a total genius but I got the biggest impression that he didn't like me so much, "So rookie, what can you find,"

"Nothing really. Just a whole bunch of meetings with emails and a lot of junk mail—hold on,"

"What?" Brendon said this time, "Well I just found about fifty percent of encrypted files,"

Mark was basically breathing over my shoulder. "Dude can you back off?"

"I'll back off when you unencrypt those," I groaned inwardly, "Fine," I rapidly started to type commands and when there was a satisfying "ping" I sighed a great proud sigh, "Okay let's see what this baby is hiding," I clicked on the first file named, "records" I found that the file just had more files with names. I clicked on Reed's and there were even _more_ files. But it was more self-exclamatory. For example there was a file that said, "Juvenile Records" we all looked at Reed and she just gave a big smile with her lip-sticked lips. We all just looked at her smiling, and then we noticed that Lily was smiling too. Alex turned around, "So you guys got so bad that you went to Juve?"

"Yeah, but those were good times," I rolled my eyes, "_Anyway_ I think the encrypted files are all background checks, medical records, and physical records of us," I scrolled down the rest of Reed's files, "Hey rookie slow down, scroll back up," I slowly scrolled back up, "What?" he pointed to a file that said "Progress of Cadet", "Wait, cadet? They never called us cadets did they Lily?" Reed asked confused, "Na I don't think so. Hey, Kelli click on that,"

"At least someone remembers my name," I muttered, "What was that rookie?"

"Nothing," I clicked on it and it was just a chart, "Hold on," I zoomed in on the chart and I noticed that it was actually a whole bunch of charts. There were about twenty of them, "Dude this is crazy," Brendon said, "No really? I never knew that," he glared at me and I just smiled, "Anyway we need to know what this is for. Hmmm let me read these,"

I looked at each and every one of them, "Hey I think I'm understanding what these are saying," they all looked at me, "look at this one for instance," I pointed at the chart, "Hand-to-Hand combat", "Now look at the date that this chart starts," Lily was the first to notice, "January 5, 2008, that's last year when we were freshman. We were recruited in the weirdest way," I nodded, "Exactly. Now look at the latest entry of the chart,"

"September 6th yesterday,"

"Yup now look how the chart is moving,"

"Yeah it's moving up because Reed's getting pretty good at a fight, so what?"

"Well why do you think they would have it encrypted? I mean seriously," She looked at me with a really blank look, "Oh, God. Okay look at the fine print. It says: _Reed Wilson will be able to be deployed on September 12, 2009. She will be stationed in Japan_," a look of fear past between them, "Wait, you mean deployed as in into war?"

"Not war but to a base,"

"Wait but they said that we were helping society,"

"Yeah helping our society win,"

"Oh. My. God," they looked like they were scared to death. We all looked at each other and we all had the same thought going through our minds: they were using us and training us as weapons. I looked at them, "You guys do realize that if we don't leave then we'll all be separated _and_ deployed, risking our lives…right?" Lily gasped, "Of course we do! We're not total idiots!"

"Actually none of us are idiots," they all nodded in unison, "Anyway, we really need to get with the program. We. Need. To. Escape."


End file.
